Random MZ2
by Fenryr
Summary: Otro fic de Megaman Zero.


Fenryr: bien, este es mi segundo fic de MegamanZero. Al igual que el anterior, fue hecho al azar. Ojalá les guste. Por favor dejen review, me gustaría saber en qué puedo mejorar.

* * *

Salta de un lado a otro, esquivando los disparos. Son demasiados, una lluvia de ellos. Pero ninguno le toca. Está desesperado por acabar con tantos enemigos, así que arroja su escudo… el cual atraviesa una docena y media de los soldados, causando pequeñas explosiones. El escudo vuelve a su mano y sigue saltando, esquivando más disparos. Parecen interminables. 

Está solo entre todo ese mar de circuitos y piezas quemadas. Dispara él también en todas direcciones, girando al mismo tiempo, evadiendo cada esferita de energía y distrayendo a sus enemigos con la larga cabellera. Vuelve a arrojar su escudo, acabando con una hilera completa de soldados. Pero aún así salen más, como si hubiera una fábrica cerca.

Maldice en voz baja, comenzando a cansarse. Toma su espada, aprieta el pomo… y corre hacia ellos en un intento desesperado de enfrentarlos. Blande la hoja de un lado a otro, partiéndolos a la mitad, haciendo que se retuerzan de dolor. Ocurren más explosiones, estas más fuertes y sigue corriendo, acabando con una horda completa: se ven los cuerpos quemados, partidos a la mitad. Un mar de metal.

¡Pero no cesan! Siguen saliendo de la nada… caen del cielo, surgen del suelo, corren del horizonte. Un mar interminable. Y él no es invencible.

Después de unas horas, se apoya en su espada y en su lanza, cansado. De rodillas contempla el suelo y contempla su sangre en el árido suelo. Unas gotas rojas y brillantes, dulces.

El sudor también cae por sus mejillas, lento, despacio. Su respiración… casi agonizante. Los enemigos lo contemplan con un gesto de burla. Todas sus miras enfocando al reploide exhausto, la silueta casi cayendo al suelo, apoyada en sus dos armas que quedan. El escudo roto a un lado y la pistola echa pedazos a varios pasos. La segunda se sobrecargó y estalló sin más. El escudo no pudo resistir y se quebró.

Solo… sin una sola criatura cibernética que le ayude. Sin soldados aliados, sin más. Su espada, lanza y espíritu eterno.

Pero no se rinde. Se pone de pie, tambaleante. Toma la lanza con fuerza en su mano derecha… y la gira usando sólo sus dedos. Corre hacia sus enemigos, repelándolos con dicha arma. Ellos salen en todas direcciones, sin brazos, piernas o sin cabeza. Más olas de metal.

Pierde la lanza… esta cae al suelo, descompuesta. No emite más energía de sus extremos. Así que sólo le queda su arma principal.

Agonizante. Muy cansado… sus ojos se cierran un poco y comienza a ver doble, por lo que mira no cientos, sino miles de enemigos. No cesan… no cesan. Surgen de la nada más y más, casi sofocándolo.

Cae al piso caliente, inmóvil. La espada a su derecha, casi apagada. La cabellera le cubre toda la espalda, cayendo por los costados. Su fin… su fin de una vez. Que descanse. Una muerte honorable, una muerte en la guerra.

Un soldado se acerca y lo patea, como cerciorándose de que ha caído. Lo patea una segunda vez, comprobando… cuando de la nada el guerrero se levanta con ojos blancos, echando humo de su boca y jalando al soldado del pie. Lo gira como si fuera la lanza y lo arroja contra los enemigos más cerca. Una explosión grande.

El espadachín corre y reparte golpes por todos lados, aprovechando para arrancar brazos y cabezas, masacrando a sus rivales. Saltan chispas por todos lados, salta fuego por todos lados. Parece… poseído, tanto, que hasta ha ignorado cuidar su cabellera. Esta se quema un poco, pero no le importa. Sólo le importa acabar con ellos… y eso hace después de unos minutos. El mismo mar de metal, ahora mezclado con aceite y llamas. Ningún soldado en pie, todos en el suelo, agonizantes o muertos. Todas las copias de su mejor amigo han caído.

Pero no se calma… es de noche y mira la luna roja. Grita a esta, rugiendo su pecho en una exclamación de ira y confusión. Agarra los cadáveres y se ocupa en arrancarles todos los miembros, como disfrutando el verlos en pedazos. Aceite, circuitos, cables… desparramados por doquier. Eso con todos y cada uno de ellos… insaciable, hambriento de venganza, sediento de dolor. Pero al fin cae de cansancio, con la espalda al suelo, con los cabellos lastimados. Con ojos cerrados.

Descansa, héroe, que tu batalla fue larga y te tocarán aún peores.


End file.
